Winter Dream
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: He dreams, she dreams. They meet each other. Under Christmas and winter blizzard. Yuri Plisetsky has another chance to confess and love a girl. Song: Winter Dream - Alsou


In the winter, Yuri Plisetsky walked out from the old and empty place of Rijeka, Croatia. He was on a dream and he looked up to the sky. The beauty of Rijeka's winter, indeed, touched most of him.

Plisetsky, cold and warm, mentioned into a little thing until he stepped out from the park. The park was filled with snowfalls, so beautiful.

"Jeste li dobro, Jurij? Lijepo je upoznati te." ( _Are you okay, Yuri? It is nice to meet you._ )

"I'm okay, Niko."

Yuri Plisetsky laughed when he ought to go somewhere around Rijeka. Rijeka, yes, the Croatian city once named Fiume in Italian, too much Italian feeling in the city remains. Yuri Plisetsky quite doesn't speak Italian, but he understands it.

The Russian fairy was just in his own business overall. He guessed the winter was a bit difficult, yet he found this was a perfect time for him to skate and to embrace the might of it. He knew it throughout his vital experience as a tourist when he was a child.

When he was just walking, he soon encountered a girl and only this time he started to feel something about. He quietly, but completely, surrounded with her surprising, as well. She was somehow, not a beautiful, yet hard-working girl.

"So, who're you?"

Plisetsky just stood for a moment, while the girl blushed upon seeing Yurio. And then …

It was just like a winter ballad. He met her in Rijeka. The city of Rijeka, covered by ice and snows, but then, Yurio asked her:

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I'm … a bit … bit …"

From then, the sky might have affected them. Stars rose on the cold winter. They saw it …

Звёзды поднимаются выше,  
Свет уже не сводит с ума,  
Если ты меня не услышишь  
Значит наступила зима.  
Небо, загрустив, наклонилось,  
В сумерки укутав дома.  
Больше ничего не случилось,  
Просто наступила зима...

( _Stars are rising above,  
_ _The light doesn't make crazy any more,  
_ _If you don't hear me  
_ _The winter has come.  
_ _The sky, having become sad, bent  
_ _Wrapped up houses in twilights,  
_ _Nothing else happened,  
_ _Just the winter has come._ )

She ran after him, particularly because her hand was grabbed by Yurio. She asked: "Wait, but you're …"

"My name is Yuri Plisetsky. Just go with me, I know your problem."

"You're … Plisetsky? I've just dreamed … of you … all days and nights … you're so charming."

Yurio might understand what she explained, he saw her, she knew him. She was something very special. They ran into a higher peak outside the city and he showed her something about the snows.

They did it. And then Yuri Plisetsky smiled:

"What's your name?"

"Chisame … Hasegawa."

"Chisame? I like your name … very much."

"Really?"

Chisame. So her name is Chisame Hasegawa. Yuri Plisetsky believed that she was an amazing and special girl. He then tried to persuade her that, playing snowball would bring greater effect.

Chisame was a bit shy …

…

…

Then she got a hit from Yurio. Yuri Plisetsky's playful style surprisingly made her awake …

В тот день, когда ты мне приснился,  
Я все придумала сама,  
На землю тихо опустилась  
Зима, зима...  
Я для тебя не погасила  
Свет в одиноком окне.  
Как жаль, что это все приснилось  
Мне...

( _At that day when I dreamed you  
_ _I thought up all by myself.  
_ _The winter fell on the earth silently.  
_ _I didn't turn off the light for you,  
_ _The light in a lonely window.  
_ _It's such a pity that I only dreamed all this…_ )

She saw Yurio's actions as a shock, but she gathered enough brave to play with him. Eventually, they slashed together by snows and they used snows to attack each other.

They spanked on each other.

They cared on and in a surprising moment, Yurio jumped down and captured Chisame. They went on and tried to sue something funny.

Even after that, Yuri Plisetsky touched his arms and slowly closed it near her stomach. She felt blushed, and shy.

"Yuri … It's … shocking."

"Be warm, my dear."

В сны мои луна окунулась,  
Ветер превратила в туман.  
Если я к тебе не вернулась -  
Значит наступила зима.  
Может, помешали метели,  
Может, предрассветный туман,  
А помнишь, мы с тобою хотели  
Чтобы наступила зима?

( _The moon plunged into my dreams,  
_ _The wind turned into the mist.  
_ _If I didn't come back to you -  
_ _It means that the winter came.  
_ _Perhaps, blizzards disturbed,  
_ _Perhaps, an early morning mist.  
_ _And do you remember, we wanted the winter to come?_ )

The moon rose in Rijeka. And the wind blew …

Yes, with the time went through, Yuri Plisetsky played a little guitar music for Chisame after he headed back from the range. Backed from the range, Yurio asked Chisame.

Chisame's face once again, blushed: "I … I don't know how to say, but …"

"Yes, this winter is cold, but we can make it less cold. Do it Chi-chan."

"Huh?"

Chisame never thought over it when they both sat under a Christmas tree. In Croatia, Catholicism is their main religion, and staying in front of the door of the Saint Vitus Cathedral much made them feel closer and closer. The Saint Vitus Cathedral is important for every Rijekans, and so for their Christmas.

They cared much … and much … on each other. Perhaps, they fell in love. Might be?

…

…

…

And so the guitar was played …

В тот день, когда ты мне приснился,  
Я все придумала сама,  
На землю тихо опустилась  
Зима, зима...  
Я для тебя не погасила  
Свет в одиноком окне.  
Как жаль, что это все приснилось  
Мне...

( _At that day when I dreamed you  
_ _I thought up all by myself.  
_ _The winter fell on the earth silently.  
_ _I didn't turn off the light for you,  
_ _The light in a lonely window.  
_ _It's such a pity that I only dreamed all this…_ )

The love they could imagine was big. But not big enough. Because when Yuri Plisetsky was close for his Christmas interest, everything changed.

The call from Yakov forced him to return back, he had to return. On this time, he left the guitar to Chisame. Chisame, a 16 years old like Yurio, stayed back and felt cold. She soon went sick while Yurio was still in deep problems with Yakov.

He had not fulfilled the kiss, so it was hard to accept.

She didn't expect, and then she felt that, she was alone and scared a bit. Although she has some abilities, sudden situation like that never occurred for her. And she just looked on …

"Is there any winter … I'm waiting you …"

The silent air, and she, under Christmas tree in Rijeka Cathedral, fell …

…

…

…

Голос, тихий, таинственный  
Где ты, милый, единственный,  
Сон мой?  
Вьюгой, белою, снежною,  
Стану самою нежною,  
Сон мой...

( _A quiet and mysterious voice,  
_ _Where are you, my love, my only one,  
_ _My dream..?  
_ _I will become a white snowy blizzard,  
_ _I will become the most tender,  
_ _My dream.._ )

Chisame dreamed about a voice from Yuri Plisetsky, and he said …

"Let's make winter beautiful again."

"Oh …"

She missed him. Only the first time she knew, but Yurio showed much care, and she could not deny the fact.

She wanted to be with him but it all ended as a dream when …

…

…

…

В тот день, когда ты мне приснился,  
Я все придумала сама,  
На землю тихо опустилась  
Зима, зима...  
Я для тебя не погасила  
Свет в одиноком окне.  
Как жаль, что это все приснилось  
Мне...

( _At that day when I dreamed you  
_ _I thought up all by myself.  
_ _The winter fell on the earth silently.  
_ _I didn't turn off the light for you,  
_ _The light in a lonely window.  
_ _It's such a pity that I only dreamed all this…_ )

And when Yuri came back, he realized, she had disappeared from the Cathedral. The Church's Christmas started without Chisame, something Yurio always felt missing. That was all enough for the story.

In silence, he just started to feel that, he loved much. Chisame was totally a girl he could care over.

With just a guitar, he left under the Christmas tree, and left the Cathedral …

Rijeka, he felt lonely …

And so was Chisame …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Plisetsky was surprised when Mila called him. Mila Babicheva criticized him for returning late, whilst Yurio still didn't get what happened. But in his table, he could see …

A letter.

When Mila left the room, he soon noticed the words. Two words, but enough feeling.

 _Love you._

Yuri Plisetsky just found that. What was for the Christmas he was witnessing? But on a side, he soon knew, this was, actually, a good sign.

He went into the window, where the sun rose after the snows of Rijeka. All it was just a dream, but the letter …

"Thanks … whoever you're."

He looked into the sky …


End file.
